Alleine in der Nacht
by Sweet Gwendolyne
Summary: Also: Lucius verliebt sich in eine Prostituierte. Eine Geschichte über eine verbotene Liebe.Haben sie eine gemeinsame Zukunft? Slash,OOC


Titel: Alleine in der Nacht  
Autor: Sweet Gwendolyne  
Hauptpersonen: Lucius und eine Prostituierte namens Piper  
Disclaimer: Alle Personen, Gegenstände etc. die dem Universum J.K. Rowlings entspringen, sind nicht mein Eigentum.

Alleine in der Nacht

Kapitel 1

Lucius schüttelte energisch den Kopf, als Walden McNair drei weitere Gläser Whiskey beim Kellner bestellte.  
„Für mich nicht, danke." Sagte er.  
„Ach komm Lucius." Sagte McNair. „Du hast Geburtstag. Nun hab dich nicht so."  
Resigniert nickte Lucius nun. „Okay."  
Lucius feierte seinen 36 Geburtstag nur in kleinen Kreis. Sehr klein. Nur Seine besten Freunde Walden McNair und Severus Snape, und er.  
Sie saßen in einem der nobelsten Restaurants Englands und hatten einfach Spaß. Jedenfalls sah es so aus.

Er verbarg die vorhandenen Sorgen wie üblich sehr gut, sodass keiner der beiden es merkte. Dazu waren sie auch noch betrunken. In so einem Zustand konnten sie meist noch nicht mal eine Katze von einem Wellensittich unterscheiden. Narzissa hatte ihm heute gesagt, dass sie die Scheidung einreichen würde. Nun gut, er liebte sie nicht. Es war eine vereinbarte Ehe gewesen. Aber immerhin waren sie jetzt seit 17 Jahren verheiratet. Und was sollteaus Draco werden? Doch darüber konnte er auch nachdenken, wenn er nüchtern war.  
Naja, viel hatte er ja noch nicht getrunken, aber was nicht war, konnte ja noch werden.

Er wurde jäh aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als McNair ihn ansprach.  
„Also Lucius, wir haben noch eine Überraschung für dich."  
Lucius zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Los komm."  
Die beiden standen auf, dann verließen sie das Restaurant. Lucius folgte ihnen.

Sie gingen die nächtlichen Straßen entlang, und nach kurzer Zeit wusste Lucius, wo ihr Nachtspaziergang enden würde.  
Und als sie vor einem großen, protzigen Haus stehen blieben, aus der rauchige Musik tönte, wurde seine Vermutung bestätigt.  
„Ein Bordell. War ja klar." Dachte er. Und folgte Walden und Severus durch den Eingang ins Innere des Hauses.  
Als er drinnen ankam, stieg ihm erstmal der beißende Geruch von Parfum in die Nase.  
Er behielt die Fassung, schüttelte sich innerlich aber. Doch nun war es zu spät, er musste da jetzt durch.

Das Haus war ziemlich voll. In jeder Ecke lagen, standen oder saßen Leute, die miteinander rum machten. Lucius hasste diese vulgären Menschen, die sonst immer so gesittet taten. Und schon wurde seine Meinung bestätigt. Der Zaubereiminister Cornelius Fudge saß auf einem dunkelroten Sofa und fummelte an einer Nutte herum.

„Abartig." Dachte er.

„Komm, wir setzten uns an den Tisch da." Sagte Severus und Lucius folgte den beiden weiter.  
Er setzte sich an den Tisch, und ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum gleiten.  
„Lucius, ich verschwinde." Sagte McNair und ließ sich von einer großen rothaarigen Nutte wegführen.  
„Na dann viel Spaß." dachte Lucius sich.  
Kurz darauf war auch Severus verschwunden und Lucius wurde immer unbehaglicher zumute.  
Andauernd kamen billige Nutten an den Tisch, und fragten, ob er Lust hätte. Immer wieder verneinte er.

Doch dann….  
„Oh, Verzeihung."  
Lucius wurde von hinten angerempelt, und sofort erklang diese Stimme.  
Er drehte sich mit einem genervten Gesichtsausdruck um. Doch der Ausdruck verschwand sofort wieder, als er in wunderschöne, dunkelgrüne Augen sah.  
Eine schwarzhaarige, junge Frau in einem weinroten, knielangen Kleid lächelte ihn entschuldigend an.  
Wow dieses Lächeln.  
„Ist schon in Ordnung." Sagte Lucius nun freundlich und erwiderte ihr Lächeln.  
Keiner von beiden wusste so recht, was er sagen sollte.

Plötzlich:  
„Du dreckiges Miststück!", ertönte ein Ruf, und ein großer Mann griff ihr in die Haare und riss ihren Kopf nach hinten. Sie schrie erschrocken auf und versuchte sich los zu reißen, doch vergeblich, der Mann war um einiges stärker und größer als sie.  
„Was fällt dir eigentlich ein!", schrie er sie an.

„Lassen sie sie sofort los.", sagte Lucius ruhig und stand auf.  
Der Mann sah in herausfordernd an. „Und was wollen sie tun wenn ich sie nicht loslasse?", fragte er und wartete ab, ob er zu weit gegangen war.  
„Dann wird es ihnen Leid tun.", sagte Lucius nun mit Nachdruck.  
Der Mann lachte höhnisch auf.  
„Oh nein, diese kleine Schlampe gehört mir! Diese Nutte hat mich um einen Haufen Geld gebracht."  
Lucius tat bedrohlich einen Schritt auf den Mann zu.  
Dieser wich erschrocken zurück, ließ die Frau jedoch nicht los.

Lucius seufzte.  
„Wie viel?" fragte er.  
Der Mann sah ihn an, als hätte er sich verhört.  
„Wie viel?" fragte Lucius abermals, doch er klang sichtlich gereizt.  
Der Mann dachte kurz nach, was für ihn ziemlich schwierig zu sein schien.  
Dann nickte er und sagte, mit einem schleimigen Grinsen: „Einhundert."

Lucius seufzte abermals.  
Dann nahm er einen schwarzen Samtbeutel aus seiner Umhangtasche und gab sie dem Mann.  
„Hier, das müsste genug sein." Sagte er. „Und jetzt, lassen sie sie los."  
Der Mann warf einen kurzen Blick in den Beutel. Dann nickte er und schubste die Frau in Lucius Arme. Und dann war er verschwunden.

Ihr Parfum stieg Lucius in die Nase und er atmete es tief ein. Ein Kribbeln durchlief seinen Körper und sammelte sich an einer sehr empfindlichen Stelle.

Die Frau unterbrach als erste die Stille.  
„Danke." Sagte sie leise, noch immer in seinen Armen.  
„Wie heißt du?" fragte er und schob sie ein Stück von sich. Er unterdrückte den Drang, sie wieder in seine Arme zu schließen, und wartete auf eine Antwort.  
„Piper." Sagte sie leise.

Lucius nickte. „Piper… gefällt es dir hier auch so schlecht, wie mir?"  
In Piper läuteten alle Alarmglocken. Er hatte sie gerettet, nicht auszudenken, was Jack mit ihr angestellt hätte, wäre er nicht da gewesen.  
Und alsViktor sie in seine Arme geschubst hatte, und ihre Körper sich berührten, waren ihr wohlige Schauer über den Rücken gelaufen.  
Doch nun, sah es so aus, als wäre er, wie alle anderen. Er hatte raus gefunden, dass sie eine Prostituierte war, und jetzt wollte er das von ihr, was alle Männer von Nutten wollten. Aber wenigstens sah er nicht abstoßend aus und schien gut bezahlen zu können.  
Piper seufzte kaum hörbar, dann nickte sie.

Piper lachte. Lucius hatte sie auf einen Drink in eine edle Bar eingeladen, und nun sprachen sie über alles Mögliche.  
Immer wieder kam Piper der Gedanke, dass er wahrscheinlich doch nicht so war, wie sie gedacht hatte. Er wirkte nicht nur außerordentlich nett, er war es auch. Er redete mit ihr so aufgeschlossen, wie es sonst noch nie jemand getan hatte. Und er hatte so ein warmes Lächeln, bei dem seine Augen unbeschreiblich leuchteten. Piper wusste, dass er einfach nur Mitleid mit ihr hatte. Sonst hasste sie es bemitleidet zu werden, doch ihm war sie regelrecht dankbar dafür.

„Was war vorhin eigentlich los?"  
Piper, die grad einen Schluck ihres Weines trank, sah ihn überrascht an.  
Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass er sich dafür interessierte.  
Sie räusperte sich kurz bevor sie antwortete.  
„Ähm, naja." sagte sie zögerlich.  
„Ich hab mich einem Kunden verweigert, und Viktor ging dadurch ein Haufen Geld durch die Lappen und deshalb war er sauer auf mich.  
Nichts Besonderes."

„Nichts Besonderes? Ich möchte mir lieber nicht vorstellen, was dieser Mensch mit dir anstellen wollte." Sagte Lucius mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue.  
„Ich auch nicht." Sagte sie leise.  
Lucius sah sie ernst an.  
„Wenn du jemanden zum reden brauchst, ich kann gut zuhören." Sagte er und starrte nun gebannt auf sein Glas.  
„Danke." Sagte sie und lächelte ihn an.  
Lucius erwiderte ihr Lächeln. Für ihn gab es in diesem Moment nichts schöneres, als dieses Lächeln.  
„Wie alt bist du?" fragte er.  
„23." War die knappe Antwort von ihrer Seite.  
Lucius biss sich unbemerkt auf die Unterlippe. Sie war noch so jung. Und hatte wahrscheinlich schon so viel mitgemacht, dass es für zehn Leben gereicht hätte.

Sie war einfach makellos. Wunderschön. Plötzlich verspürte er so einen Drang, welchem er unbedingt nachgeben musste.  
„Ähm...Piper." sagte er. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns ein Zimmer nehmen?" fragte er.  
„Also doch." Dachte Piper, nickte aber dann, sie brauchte schließlich das Geld.

Lucius stand auf und hielt ihr seinen Arm entgegen.  
Piper hakte sich bei ihm ein, und zusammen gingen sie zum Tresen.  
Lucius ließ sie vor einer Treppe, die anscheinend in den ersten Stock führte mit den Worten: „Warte hier." Stehen und ging zum Barkeeper.  
Als er wiederkam, hielt er einen Schlüssel in der Hand.  
Piper hakte sich abermals bei ihm ein, und dann gingen sie nach oben.  
Sie gingen in ein elegant eingerichtetes Zimmer.

Es war ganz in Rot und Schwarz gehalten.  
Es erinnerte sie sehr, an ihr altes Zimmer zuhause.  
Die Erinnerungen drohten wieder über sie hereinzubrechen. Sie schüttelte kurz den Kopf, wie um sie abzuschütteln.  
„Was ist?" fragte Lucius, der das bemerkt hatte.  
„Ach nichts."  
Lucius gab sich vorerst mit dieser Antwort zufrieden.

Piper ging zum Fenster und schaute hinaus.  
Lucius folgte ihr und Sekunden später spürte Piper, wie er seine Arme um ihre Taille schlang und sie fest an sich zog. Piper seufzte leise, als ihre Körper sich berührten.  
Lucius öffnete ihr Kleid und ließ es zu Boden gleiten.  
Sie trug schwarze Spitzendessous aus Seide. Lucius atmete tief ein, roch dabei wieder ihr Parfum und könnte seine Erregung nun nicht mehr zurückhalten. Piper spürte das und schloss die Augen. Sie spürte wie seine Hände zart über ihren schlanken Hals strichen und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Lucius…." Sagte sie leise.  
„Shhh." Ein Finger legte sich über ihre Lippen. „Ruhig." Sagte er und im selben Moment küssten zarte Lippen ihre Schultern. Er schnürte ihr Korsette auf und es fiel zu Boden. Sie stand nun nur noch im Slip da.  
Lucius Lippen wanderten ihre Wirbelsäule hinab, bis er vor ihr kniete.  
Seiner Finger folgten. Mit seinen Fingerspitzen Streichelte er an ihren Seiten hinab und Piper liefen wohlige Schauer den Rücken hinunter.  
Als sie an dem Bund ihres Slips ankamen, streiften sie ihn sanft ab.  
Dann stand er wieder auf, wobei er federleichte Küsse auf ihren Rücken, ihre Schultern und ihren Hals hauchte. Sie gab wimmernde Laute von sich, als seine Hände zu ihren Brüsten wanderten. Sie spürte sein Lächeln, auch wenn sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hatte er sie hochgehoben und sie zu einem roten Samtsessel getragen.  
Er setzte sie auf diesen und holte seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Tasche.  
Piper beobachtete jeden seiner Bewegungen.  
Er murmelte etwas und schon legte sich eine weiße Seidendecke um Pipers Körper.  
Die Decke enthüllte mehr, als sie verbarg, und Piper fragte sich, was er nun vorhatte.  
Sie schlug die Beine übereinander und musterte Lucius abwartend.  
Lucius ging zu ihr und löste ihre langen, schwarzen, welligen Haaren aus ihrem Zopf. Diese fielen ihr sofort über ihre Schultern und ihren Rücken.  
Sie stützte die Ellenbogen auf ihre Beine und legte ihr Kinn auf ihre Hände.  
Lucius sah sie noch einen Moment an, dann gab er ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf den Mund und wandte sich dann ab.

Er setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, ihr gegenüber, murmelte wieder ein paar Worte, und schon waren ein Zeichenblock und Kohlestifte auf seinem Schoß erschienen.  
Nun verstand Piper. Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sagte: Du willst mich malen?"  
Lucius lächelte sie sanft an.  
Er nickte leicht, und schon begann er zu zeichnen.  
Piper konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

Es wurde immer später. Piper saß immer noch auf dem Sessel und beobachtete Lucius, der immer noch zeichnete.  
Lucius Wangen färbten sich leicht rosa, als er ihre nackte Brust zu Papier brachte.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass ein Herr Monet jemals rot geworden wäre."  
Sagte Piper, als sie das bemerkte.  
Lucius lächelte ertappt. Ohne aufzuschauen sagte er:  
„Das liegt daran, dass Monet nur Landschaften gemalt hat."  
(A/N: Ich weiß, das erinnert stark an Titanic. Eigentlich mag ich den Film ja nicht, aber das passte grad so gut.)

Als er fertig war, stand Piper auf, die Decke immer noch um ihren Körper geschlungen, und ging auf ihn zu.  
Lucius hielt ihr stolz das Bild entgegen.  
Sie nahm es und schaute es sich an.  
Ihr klappte der Mund offen.  
„Wow…"  
Lucius lächelte. Dann nahm er ihr das Bild aus der Hand und legte es weg.

Eine schnelle Bewegung und er hatte sie auf seinen Schoß gezogen.  
Sie gab einen Überraschungslaut von sich, schmiegte sich aber im nächsten Moment an ihn.  
Lucius beugte sich etwas vor, und begann ihren Hals zu küssen.  
Piper seufzte leise.  
Seine Küsse wanderten höher, bis ihre Münder zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss verschmolzen.  
Mit leichter Gewalt drückte er ihre Lippen auseinander und drang mit seiner Zunge in ihre Mundhöhle ein.  
Er vergrub seine Hände in ihren Haaren, und Piper begann ihn hastig auszuziehen.  
Als er den Kuss abbrach atmeten sie beide schwer.  
„Bett?" hauchte Piper…

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und ihr hinterlasst mir ein kleines (ein großes wäre natürlich noch schöner) Review.  
Bye,  
Gwen


End file.
